Share a Coke
by Bookphanatic
Summary: Three Share a Coke's and an invitation to a luau. Oneshot.


**So I'm trying to do a Divergent Fic for the first time. Let me know how it goes with a review, favorite, or follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the _Coke a Cola_ franchise or the _Divergent_ Characters**

 _Share a Coke_

His name tag read Tobias. His smile was almost non existent as he took the two Coke's from me and my friend Christina. Our names read _Beatrice_ and _Christina_ in white lettering.

"Is that all?" I nodded. "Two ninety-six." I hand him a five and he hands me back my change and a receipt. "Have a good day." He says, but he doesn't look like he means it. Christina sends him a flirty smile as we leave. He doesn't glance at her. I laugh as we head out of the mini mart and towards the beach across the street.

"He was hot but his attitude could use some work." She said.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day. I mean it's beautiful out and he's working inside right outside the beach. The ocean would just be calling my name." I say. Christina shrugs. Our friends catch up with us.

"I told you to grab me a Coke too!" Uriah says as he runs across the hot sand to greet us. I roll my eyes at him.

"I didn't get any money from you." Uriah picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to go get one for me too." I laugh and Christina waves at me as she runs to our spot on the beach and sits down next to her boyfriend, Will.

"Are you going to put me down?" I ask as we enter the mini mart again.

"Nope. Oh look, here's my name." I laugh as we walk up to the counter, Tobias is raising an eyebrow at me.

"Weren't you just in here?" He asks, his brown eyebrow perfectly arched in a seductive way. I can't help but feel all girly inside.

"My friend wanted one too."

"Tris, grab my wallet from my back pocket will you?"

"Uriah!"

"What? I got my hands full right now." I grab his wallet as quickly as possible so as to try not to linger.

"One thirty." I feel Uriah hand Tobias the money and as he turns around I wave to Tobias who cracks a smile albeit its small.

"You should date him." Uriah says. I respond by pounding on Uriah's back until he throws me into the ocean.

The next day, we were in a surfing competition and we forgot to pack a lunch.

"My fault? I remember it was Zeke who was in charge of bringing lunch this time."

"Guys! I'll just go get us lunch at the mini mart across the beach." Everyone seemed satisfied and I walk with everyone to the mini mart to buy food.

"Hi again." I greet Tobias. He was leaning against the counter and watching us amused as we all bickered over what we wanted.

"I see you brought your whole posse," he says. I shrug.

"We forgot lunch." I say and place a sandwich from the deli and a Coke with my name on it again. Tobias scans it and with a small smile and says,

"Tris, is it a nickname?" I nod. He scans the sandwich.

"For Beatrice." He winks at me.

"Tris suits you." I blush a bit at his comment. He leans against the counter as I hand him a ten and a five for the sandwich and he hands me back my change right as my friends come up with their final choices. "See you around." I smile and his dark blue eyes twinkle as he takes Christina and Will's food.

"Okay, we have to doll you up for him this time." I groan.

"Christina, he's just a cashier and it's the beach for crying out loud!" Christina ignores me and examines me with a tilted head.

"Which means its totally acceptable for you to walk in with a swimsuit," she says. I gape at her.

"Jesus Christ, save me now." Christina laughs as she throws me a mint green wrap top and a bottom that tied at the sides. I gape at her. " I can't wear this!"

"Yes you can. I have."

"But you're you!" Christina pops a hip out. "Okay fine, let me change." I grumble and she laughs. "But I'm wearing a tshirt over this!" I slam the door before Christina takes away my t shirt.

When we arrive at the beach, I stick my hair in a bun before splashing into the water with Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene. We're dripping wet and Marlene is sunburned when we decide to get sunscreen and drinks. I head in in nothing but my bikini and wet hair seeing as it is a mini mart that allows you to walk in in your swimsuit. I'm laughing at a joke Uriah says when I go straight up to the counter, slap a twenty on the counter and grab a SPF 80, a pack of gum and my Coke. Tobias eyes me for a moment with a slightly parted mouth before slowly shaking his head and scanning the items.

"So, when do you get off Tobias." Christina says. I turn on her and widen my eyes. She ignores me.

"Four." He says. Christina smiles.

"You should join us at the Luau tonight on the beach. Its at five thirty. Swimwear is totally acceptable." She says. He hands me my change, our fingers brush and I feel a pulse of electricity pass through. I jerk back but he holds on to my hand.

"See you then." And he lets go. I'm about to walk out of the store when he says, "You look good Tris." I blush and look over at him. He has a small smile on and I leave before I say something stupid.

"Nope." I say for the third time as Christina shows me another one of her skin tight, low cleavage, dresses. She frowns at me and I go up to her closet and help her search for something nicer.

"What if I just wear shorts and a tank top?" I suggest again. Christina doesn't even glance at me.

"That's like saying, 'Why don't I just wear a swimsuit to my brother's wedding?'" She says. "Speaking of which, when is Caleb gonna pop the question to Cara?" I shrug.

"I don't know, he's trying to take things slow but she's getting anxious that he hasn't asked yet." I shake my head at my brother though he can't see me, when a red floral fabric catches my eye.

"What about this one?" I ask and take out a romper with spaghetti straps and lace fabric attached to the bottom of the shorts. I pull it up against my body and Christina eyes it for a moment.

"As long as I choose the shoes."

"As long as they're not heels." Christina scoffs.

"Please, we're going to the beach, I'm not _that_ senseless." I roll my eyes and change.

We meet the rest of our friends at the Luau where Uriah and Zeke are already slightly buzzed from a few beers. Marlene is sitting with them at the bar though she only has one glass in front of her and its just a lemonade.

"Woah, Tris, you actually dressed up. You look great!" Uriah says. He tries to smack my butt but I shoo him away. Maybe he's more than buzzed. He laughs. I sit down on the stool next to Marlene and order a lemonade too.

"How do you even stand having him as your boyfriend?" I ask her. Marlene laughs.

"I love him. I guess it's as simple as that." I glance around for Christina and Will but I can't find them.

"Where did Christina and Will go? I swear she was right behind me." Marlene rolls her eyes and juts her chin out to the side where I spot them having a steamy make out session on a bench. I gag.

"Gross." Marlene's eyes widen at something behind me.

"Is this seat taken?" I recognize the voice and freeze for a moment before slowly turning around.

"Tobias. Hi. No, this seat is available." I answer. Marlene coughs.

"So is she." Before smiling sweetly at the Tobias and I glare ice daggers at her.

"Well, I guess I should go make sure Zeke isn't puking his guts out." She says and winks at me before trudging away to find her boyfriend. I turn to Tobias.

"I honestly didn't think you would come." I say bluntly. Tobias scratches the back of his neck.

"I didn't think I would either but, I'm glad I did now." He says and leans in to whisper in my ear, "You look good, Tris." A blush slowly graces my cheeks and neck. Tobias smirks.

"You look good too, Tobias." He glances quizzically at himself and I feel so embarrassed. "I mean you look different, you know, outside of work." Tobias cocks a head to the side, his handsome face giving me a cute smile. Oh God, I blush harder as I slowly embarrass myself in front of one the most good looking men I've seen since high school.

"So, why are you always at the beach?" He asks as a drink is passed to him, a foaming beer. I wrinkle my nose at the smell but don't say anything about it.

"I surf. It's what I do for a living." Tobias nods as he takes a sip of the golden drink.

"I do too. Just not professionally." I turn to look at him.

"What? How come I've never seen you out here before?"

"I usually surf at sunrise before I start working." I lean my head on my hand.

"Doesn't it suck working right by the beach?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Depends on the weather. Yesterday the waves looked killer." I smile at him.

"They were amazing, you should've seen some of the other pro's out there. They were amazing. I wish I could-"

"Tris!" I turn a bit annoyed at the interruption as Uriah stumbles his way over to me. "Hey." He says to Tobias. "I know you, you were the guy flirting with Tris today at the mini mart."

Tobias scratches the back of his head.

"And?" He says in response. Uriah gets close and pokes Tobias in the chest.

"Don't hurt her." Then he turns and his protective almost sober demeanor changes. "Christina is asking for you by the way." I nod and tell him I'll be right there but let him waddle away before turning back to Tobias.

"Sorry about that." I say sheepishly. Tobias gives me an understanding smile.

"I get where he's coming from. It shows he cares." I shrug and play with the straw in my drink.

"I guess I better get going." I say and stand up but Tobias grabs my hand before I leave.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurts. I look at him a bit stunned.

"What?"

"Go out with me. At least once. We can go surfing or to dinner or hiking. I get off at four." I look down at our joined hands and smile.

"Does Friday work?" He smiles and brings me closer to him and glances down at my lips then my eyes as if asking for permission. I nod and lean forward so our lips brush in a light kiss that sends tingles down my spine.

"YEAH TRIS!" I jump away from Tobias and turn to see Zeke cheering for me with the rest of my friends laughing. I roll my eyes and unlatch my hands from Tobias' who laughs as my friends join us.


End file.
